En busca de la paz
by gray cloud 12
Summary: En un continente lejano, existen dos reinos: Harmonia y Aurox. Todo era paz en ambos reinos, hasta que uno quiso imponerse sobre el otro.../Semi-AU/CrackShipping.
1. Harmonia

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de nuestra propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, Semi-AU.

 **Notas:** Este fic esta co-escrito con Amphy and Alex

 **Advertencias** : Multishipping, crackshipping, de todo un poco, advertidos estáis. Futura violencia y malas palabras.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

* * *

 _ **Harmonia**_

En el continente Unova, existen varios reinos dentro de éste, sin embargo sólo dos son los importantes, y quienes tienen al resto de reinos bajo su dominio. Estos dos reinos son: Harmonía y Aurox. Aurox; gobernada por Samuel Oak, conocido como el primer rey de la dinastía Oak. Harmonía; reinada por él último en la línea de la familia con el mismo apellido y hace poco coronado rey, Natural Harmonia, conocido por el pueblo como el príncipe prometido y quien conocía el corazón de los Pokémon. Y es justamente de él de quien les contaré.

El rey Natural o N —como prefería ser llamado— es un joven de diecinueve años, de verdes cabellos y mirada compasiva, quien se hizo con el poder del reino, después de que su padre falleciera en una revuelta del pueblo, una sublevación harta de todo lo que hacía, sus crueldades fueron acabadas durante su paseo que daba, si bien pudieron atacar el castillo no lo hicieron porque ahí no tendrían oportunidad. Estaban enojados con el rey pero sin embargo con el príncipe fue diferente, el pueblo reconoció que él era distinto a su tirano progenitor y lo nombraron rey porque si él podía entender el corazón de los Pokémon, sabría cómo ser rey con sabiduría, y eso hace desde ya hace un año, se ha preocupado porque todos vivieran de manera justa, no sólo humanos sino que Pokémon también. Desde ahí, Harmonia ha levantado cabeza y se ha vuelto el reino que es hoy, próspero, benefactor y respetado por los demás reinos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, chiquillo? –inquirió con seriedad una mujer ya de avanzada edad, sentada en un banco del asilo de la ciudadela.

—Pues, es porque yo soy conocido del rey –le dijo con una sonrisa y con orgullo mientras veía cómo la anciana le ve sin reconocerlo, quizás era la edad o simplemente ella ya no creía que habían buenas personas porque lo perdió todo a manos del antiguo soberano.

Black no notó cómo mientras seguía hablando con la señora, se acercaba un caballero montado en un Rapidash, era el vocero de Natural y Black. Sólo lo reconoció cuando le habló — Señor Black, el rey solicita su presencia en el castillo –indicó el vocero quien al parecer lo había buscado por todo lugar y por último recordó que al joven le gustaba hablar con los ancianos y niños, así que decidió probar su suerte en el asilo y al parecer adivino.

— Ok, estuvo bueno de plática por hoy, nos vemos señores –se despidió Black de los ancianos o bien sólo de la señora quien fue la única que no se durmió durante el relato del chico.

* * *

Black, joven castaño, servicial e impulsivo, es el consejero del rey y quien lidera las tropas del reino en conjunto con el general Gold. El castaño, nació en el reino de Aurox, pero de pequeño se mudó hasta su residencia actual, el Castillo, al ser su padre el consejero de Ghetsis. Por lo mismo, conoce a N desde niño, y eso sumado a su buen desempeño como amigo y estratega le dio el puesto que actualmente ocupa dentro del organigrama real, dicen que no hay nadie más inteligente que el chico y su Musha, su Pokémon con el que puede verlo todo en el campo de batalla o en la vida en general.

El joven ya había llegado al despacho del rey luego de llegar corriendo, a pesar de que podía tener un corcel por su posición o algo parecido, disfrutaba de sentirse como una persona más, no quería sentirse superior.

El enorme salón donde entró, el mismo donde solía reunirse el rey y sus vasallos, era enorme, Black aún seguía preguntándose cuántas cosas habían en ese salón, desde estatuas, flores en jarrones y ni hablar de las pinturas y los libros que habían en los estantes, ese lugar donde se reunía la mesa redonda, era el mismo donde Natural lo esperaba mientras miraba, a través de la ventana la cual era la única fuente de luz en esa habitación.

El rey por primera vez no volteó, y mucho menos parecía tranquilo, cosa que hizo a Black sentirse raro, él conocía a su amigo de casi toda la vida y le preocupaba bastante que no dijera nada — Tardaste un poco –fue lo único que salió de su boca con poca emoción. Black conocía ese tono y pocas veces lo usaba pero siempre significaba lo mismo: malas noticias.

— Bueno, es que la charla con los ancianos se extendió un poco más de lo pensado— le aclaró para que supiera que era culpable de su llegada tarde y no el vocero.

Natural negó suavemente mientras volteaba a ver al chico.

— Sigo sin saber porque platicas con ellos siempre.

— Hablo con los ancianos porque ellos son una fuente de sabiduría, y así aprendo más y más de estrategias, y eso lo complemento con libros –le explicó, Natural era un genio pero a veces no confiaba mucho en las personas.

— Interesante, pero no estamos para hablar de eso –sentenció y Black asintió tímidamente esperando de qué sería la situación como para llamarlo tan abruptamente.

— Aurox nos ha declarado la guerra –una sola oración, algo tan simple como esas seis palabras hicieron a Black sentir un vuelco en su corazón, no sabía qué decir y ahora entendió porque su amigo no expresaba nada de emoción, eso era lo peor que podía suceder.

— ¿Qué? Pero si firmamos un pacto de no agresión después de la guerra de los diez años –dijo molesto Black sin entender motivos de tal guerra, todo parecía un mal sueño y simplemente no lo podía creer.

— Lo sé, Black, pero ellos reclaman poder y soberanía por sobre nosotros. Además, atacaron uno de nuestros reinos aliados, ni hablar qué dicen que es venganza por todo lo que hizo mi padre...

— ¿C-Cuál? –fue lo único que atinó a preguntar dado a que se preocupó por ese Reino.

— Hearthome. Arrasaron con todo, los únicos sobreviviente fueron Lady Fantina, quien logró escapar ilesa y otro chico que llegó con ella, parecía no respirar pero parece que se mejorará. Fantina está destrozada, ella no tenía un ejército porque nunca creyó qué su reino estaría en peligro y ni hablar de todo lo que vio simplemente esta traumada por los sucesos –explicó haciendo que Black sintiera rabia, ¿cómo se atrevían a atacar a un reino tan pacifico sólo para declarar la guerra? Eran unos cobardes.

— ¡Esos malditos! Pero eso significa que si vencieron a Hearthome, sólo queda la muralla del reino y eso significa que llegarán a nuestra frontera... ¡EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA!

—Lo sé, y por eso te llamé para convocar a nuestras tropas –a pesar de todo, seguía manteniéndose calmo por la simple razón que él debía hacer eso para que su gente se sintiera confiada.

— Me reuniré ahora mismo con el General Gold, y partiremos a la muralla mañana mismo –mencionó decidido Black saliendo de aquel salón, dejando a Natural solo, quien se quedó pensando, aún muerto su padre causaba tantos problemas, solo esperaba que nadie quedara herido.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí vengo con un proyecto en conjunto con el sensualoso de Amphy and Alex (?), que involucrará a varios personajes del manga y que esperamos les guste.

Si tienen algo que decir, díganlo con un review n.n

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Aurox

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de nuestra propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, Semi-AU.

 **Notas:** Este fic esta co-escrito con Amphy and Alex

 **Advertencias** : Multishipping, crackshipping, de todo un poco, advertidos estáis. Futura violencia y malas palabras.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

* * *

 _ **Aurox**_

En el continente Unova, existen varios reinos dentro de éste, sin embargo sólo dos son los importantes, y quienes tienen al resto de reinos bajo su dominio. Estos dos reinos son: Harmonía y Aurox. Aurox; gobernada por Samuel Oak, conocido como el primer rey de la dinastía Oak. Él se hizo con el trono hace más de veinte años, ya que para hacerse con el trono, habían dos formas: ser el hijo del anterior rey, o ser el elegido de éste. Samuel Oak, fue elegido por el rey ya que era su vasallo.

Samuel gobernaba de manera diferente al antiguo rey, pero eso no quitaba las costumbres arraigadas del lugar, ya que no por algo su nombre significaba: "Guerreros de Oro". Aurox durante tantos años dio a luz a grandes leyendas en el campo de batalla, no sólo entrenadores sino que espadachines, paladines, hechiceros y muchos más, grandes leyendas que aún en día hacían temblar a los jóvenes novatos que se enrolaban en la academia. La Academia no era ni más ni menos aquel lugar donde iban los jóvenes que querían ser los mejores entrenadores o guerreros. Y ese día que era el primero para los novatos, estaban viendo una gran demostración en ese enorme campo donde se llevaban campeonatos y demás eventos.

— Gengar, bola sombra –ordenó una mujer de unos sesenta años a su Pokémon, quien obedeció sin dudar a su comando, usando dicho ataque contra su enemigo. La mujer era muy temida por dos razones en particular: la primera era por su carácter inusual, dicen que la edad ablanda los corazones, pero con ella parecía el caso contrario y la segunda ella era la mejor entrenadora de tipos fantasma – y ni hablar cuando era guerrera, ella estuvo en las primeras batallas contra el reino de Harmonia siendo una temida jinete–.

— Nidorino, esquiva el ataque y usa picotazo venenoso –ordenó el otro entrenador que estaba poniente a la mujer, nadie sabía a quién apoyar ese día por dos simples razones.

La mujer de un lado era la reina, Aghata, y el hombre contra el que luchaba no era otro más que su marido: Samuel Oak, la mujer tenía obvia ventaja dado a que sabía que el Pokémon contrario solo sabía movimientos tipo normal y tipo veneno.

— Acabemos con esto ya, Gengar, usa hipnosis –ordenó la mujer y el Pokémon desapareció bajo el suelo para esquivar el ataque de Nidorino, y apareció otra vez para atacar usando el ataque…— ¡Pesadilla, ahora! –gritó más que ser un simple comando y el Pokémon obedeció dándole la victoria a la mujer.

Todos empezaron a aplaudirle, menos una persona que veía de lejos, él sabía que Samuel no lo dio todo porque sabía cómo la mujer odiaba pelear, algo muy dulce para cualquiera pero para él era seña de debilidad, los conocía bien a ambos y sabía que se amaban pero debían ordenar sus prioridades y dar una buena batalla, no una farsa.

Decidió dejar a esos dos mentirosos e irse a su casa sin más, eso era un insulto para los que verdaderamente querían ser un entrenador, término que ahora lo denigraban tanto con batallas falsas o que ahora el "rey" quería hacer que todos fueran entrenadores, él había leído que antes habían pocos de ellos al igual que guerreros, pero qué podía hacer su… el rey… Parecía haber enloquecido por completo con todo eso, ya que incluso parecía querer declararle guerra al nuevo rey del otro reino importante, no entendía la razón y mucho menos la de atacar Hearthome si ahí vivía gente simple… era sospechosa la actitud del rey, por esa razón dejó un día de vivir en el castillo, era como si alguien manipulara a Samuel Oak, a su abuelo.

Caminó por las oscuras calles del lugar, Aurox era un lugar lleno de riquezas que se consiguieron con peleas y sangre de inocentes, no importaba qué tanto limpiaran el mármol o el oro, él siempre lo vería sucio, no sabía cómo antes su abuelo era su ídolo y ahora no lo podía ni ver; ¿tendría que ver qué cambio tanto? Si tan sólo supiera que era eso y no sólo tener estúpidas teorías de que alguien le controlaba. Aunque quizás se podría tratar de demencia senil.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa y quedarse dormido pensando en que algo grande se acercaba pero no sabía qué podía ser.

* * *

Apenas acabó la presentación y todas las formalidades, los reyes se retiraron como siempre en su carruaje, ambos parecían una pareja feliz y perfecta, apenas entraron al carruaje Aghata vio a otro lado menos para el frente y Samuel hizo lo mismo. No hubo ni una sola palabra entre ellos, varias razones habían y discusiones como para que pudieran hablar entre sí, pero la más reciente sin duda era lo que Samuel había hecho; destruir su ciudad natal y ni hablar de todas las almas que sufrió, ella sabía que había algo raro con Oak y por la misma razón no haría nada que pusiera su vida en riesgo, porque si bien era la reina, joven ya no era como para que un día la encontraran muerta y le pusieran importancia; así que se hacía la de los ojos ciegos ante tantas cosas.

Samuel bajó del carruaje y se fue a su habitación, mientras Aghata hacía lo mismo, ella veía a todos lados y se aseguraba que sus Pokémon le advirtieran del peligro, no quería arriesgarse y si bien podía investigar y descubrir todo, sería muy peligroso para ella. Sólo por eso, había hecho un plan que empezaría a usar, y más que ser una estrategia para detener a Samuel, era más algo para que volviera a ser el mismo hombre de antes y no ese sujeto que fingía ser. Llegó a su habitación y sonrió suavemente mientras su cabeza tocó la almohada y esperaba el nuevo día.

* * *

El rey en vez de ir a su habitación, decidió ir a su trono y llamar a su general. El chico no tardó mucho en llegar a aquel inmaculado lugar donde estaba el trono, siempre se distraía un poco al ver todo el lugar ya que estaba casi vacío de no ser por el trono y unas cuantas cosas, aún así le parecía interesante el lugar.

— Mi lord, ¿para qué solicita mi presencia? –indicó dando una reverencia al rey.

— Red, ¿sabes que confío en ti? –inquirió con ese tono que siempre usaba que indicaba bondad y compasión, a lo que el chico asintió con entusiasmo y Samuel sonrió ante esto. — Bien, entonces cuento contigo para tu misión secreta… matar a la reina.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues, vengo a avisarles que actualizaremos todos los lunes (de ser posible) y que hoy trajimos un doble capítulo por ser la publicación.

No está de más decir que si les gusto o creen que algo puede mejorar, nos escriban un review al respecto, recuerden solo somos humanos ~

Escrito eso, me retiro.

¡Nos leemos!

P.D: Si tienen sugerencias, somos todo oídos (ojos en este caso).

Bye~


End file.
